


Transcend

by Aviendha69



Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviendha69/pseuds/Aviendha69
Summary: After weeks of comforting a repentant Kylo Ren, Rey finds the respectful distance impossible to maintain.This was the initial inspiration for Beautiful Monster, but the story didn't quite take that path.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653184
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: reylo trash





	Transcend

"I can't anymore" she said and let her comforting touch change to a caress. She let her hand slip under the wide collar of his shirt and push down his shoulder to his back. 

Right away, he shuddered under her touch. She bend her head down and kissed his crown of hair, her right hand moving over his arm to cradle his head tightly against her midriff. She combed his hair and freed his ear and kissed it too. Her left hand continued to reach down his back, tracing his scars but also his shoulder blades, down down as far as she could reach, bending over him until her breast pressed against his head. He shifted and she slid a leg under and out to the side and pulled him closer, until he was kneeling before her and she enfolded him inside her skirts. She slid her hand back up, this time over his ribs and under his arm, to where there was his secret scent. Her right hand took over and she slid to his chest feeling every muscle pulse with her bold caress. His breath hitched when she found a nipple and palmed it, and it perked brightly in her hand. She kissed the back of his neck. 

He was breathing hard now, shivering but not moving, afraid to do something that would break the spell. 

"I can't resist anymore" She told him and put both hands to the side of his face and turned it to her so she could look into his eyes. He was unsure, but he was willing, oh was he willing to go anywhere she took him now. She leaned forward until their foreheads touched and it was electric. She tilted her head to kiss his eyes closed and kiss his cheek and then she reached his mouth with hers and kissed him softly softly, barely touching the tips of their lips. 

Now he pushed forward to get more and she parted her lips to invite his tongue to meet hers. She felt a flash of heat rise from him and he was eager to deepen the kiss. For a moment their tongues danced and she felt herself flood between her thighs. She straightened and he rose to follow but she broke the kiss to lean down to follow his jawline to his neck. She dropped her hands to his chest, passed it to his stomach, past inside his waistband all the way to where she knew he was constrained, and in one smooth motion reached through the hair and pulled him free. He moaned and shook and now he was sure of himself again. 

His own hands slid down from her waist, down her thighs, until they found the edge of her skirts and pushed them up over her knees, over her thighs, until all that was left between them was her thin cotton panties. He glided his curved fingers over them and she straightened, letting go of him and now it was her turn to shiver and moan. She looked at him and she saw a promise in his eyes no one had ever made her before, and her breathing came in fast and shallow, as if she was slipping into a dream she had never walked until now. 

She was hot and unfastened her blouse to show herself to him, and reached down to pull his shirt over his head. _Maker_ he was beautiful. She leaned down to kiss him again but his kisses were all promises now, teasing and receiving. He buried his face between her breasts, one hand coming up to cup one and gently rub a nipple to life. His other hand had stayed down below, where a finger found and edge of fabric, slipped underneath and pushed it aside. She jolted. 

"I don't know- " she whispered. 

"I do", he whispered back. And he found a nipple and gently kissed it before taking it into his mouth. 

The sensation triggered all kinds of currents in her body, and she felt her insides throb, while her hands, eager for skin, found his arms and stroked and pinched him, and if to make sure he was really there. His fingers stroked her softly in ever pressing movement, sliding between the folds as he alternated between suckling her breast and kissing her when she leaned down to him. When he slid a finger inside her, she heaved her hips forward and he easily lifted her up off the settee, slipping off her underwear. He looked at her again, sat back so he could push the fabric the rest of the way off. 

Her head was spinning as if she was drunk on a fine wine, her whole body tingled, and now she throbbed with desire so much she only wanted one thing and that was to take him now. He put two fingers in her and his alien touch had her gasping in earnest. It was better than she had ever managed on her own, but it was not what she wanted now. 

She reached down to take him out, pushing his breeches down to his knees, caressing his thighs on the way back up, palming him and finally having a look at the thing she would take within her. It was hard and smooth and seemed huge in her hand and right away she brought it to her aching entrance. 

He made a hesitant face: "I'm not sure you're ready yet." 

"Oh, I'm ready." she told him and she scoot further off the edge of her seat. 

Did he shrug? He pushed himself forward and slid up and down her lips, coating them in their juices while she mewled with the intensity of the sensations. Then he angled himself and pushed against her. There was pain at first. And then there was too much pain and she gritted her teeth. 

He pulled back and then took her in his arms while she shook, her confidence suddenly gone. "Hush", he said, "There's no hurry."

"How...how-" The frustration had her stuttering. 

"Let me do something first, okay?"

He caressed her stomach and hips and legs, kisses following his hands and when his hands went between her thighs again she relaxed more and spread her legs for his access. He moved to rest between them and went down on her, and she gave a surprised gasp. 

He hadn't done this in years and it was just as well because the way he felt about doing it now eclipsed any memory of what he had done before. He was feeding from the Light, basking in it. He was devoted and penitent, awaiting her blessings before he was allowed to enter her inner sanctuary to finally properly commune with her. He breathed in her musk, tasted her salt waters, ate of her flesh. She whimpered her blessings and when she sang his name, pushing down on his head while she heaved and arched her back under his hands, he was granted a vision : he was the only one for her, out of all the galaxy. He was the one she chose. 

He let her come down gently.

He got to his feet and picked her up. He was reminded of Takonada but she was heavier and stronger in his arms, and she was willing and his heart felt full.

It was desert warm and dark in her room, the star-port was transparent and the sun they were orbiting was casting a pale orange light. He kissed her again, taking the rest of his clothes off. He helped her out of hers and had a look at her - "You're beautiful" - then he lay her on her bed and climbed in beside her. He kissed her some more and lay his head on her stomach. 

Now she was ready. Was he? Was he ready to join his Dyad in the Force and forever accept the Light as part of him? Was he ready to put a part of his Darkness inside her so she would be strong and free in the Force? When she reached for him "Ben..." He knew he was. 

He lay back and surrendered to her. "Take me," he told her. She was groggy and out of breath but she was determined and this was happening. She clambered on top of him, disheveled and sweaty and flushed and she was glorious. She was bold and her caresses were rough and she was so excited he wondered if he'd even make it past the first thrust. When she ground herself against him, he had to warn her. When she picked him up and stroked him, the novelty of holding and caressing such a thing as if it was her own distracting her for a bit, he had to warn her, but he was laughing. When she raised her hips, placed him between them and started dropping her weight on him, he bit his lip and clenched his fists. He felt her pain but he felt her joy and that was something else that was new for him. This _love_. 

Inch by inch, she took him in and it felt like finding a home. Finally she was seated on him, it was done. She was clenched tightly around him and couldn't move so he picked her up and flipped her over and lay over her, looking into her beautiful face. "I love you", he told her. And he could die now. 

"I love you." she answered, and she tilted her hips and ground against him and her throb starting him moving inside her. Between kisses, he took her hand and placed it over herself so she could help herself to more and sure enough, she relaxed and he could feel her pain recede before a wave of pleasure started to swell in her. He was starting to find his cadence when suddenly he remembered something and slowed to feel her upper arm. 

"You don't have a prev-pellet." he said. He stopped moving. He made to pull out. 

"No", she said, holding him to her, "Ben, you know this has to happen." 

He looked at her, eyes widening. "But this is everything."

"Yes," she told him. "This is everything." 

They were The Dyad. They were the Balance. They were Allies. They were Lovers. And, if the Makers allowed it, they would be a family. He thought of the future and started moving again. 

He gathered her up to tilt her hips and changed his angle so he could reach even deeper into her and she gasped with surprise. He kept his rhythm until he felt her contract under him and when she released he kept it up until it was too much and he finally gave himself into her, killing Kylo Ren and letting Ben Solo climb out of the wreckage of their bodies. 


End file.
